1. Field
The present disclosure of inventive concept(s) relates to a data lines driver of display apparatus, to a display apparatus including the data lines driver and to a method of driving the display panel using the data lines driver. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a data lines driver that is configured to improving display quality during a power up mode, to a display apparatus including the data lines driver and to a method of driving the display panel using the data lines driver.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix format, a spaced apart second substrate that often includes a common electrode opposing the pixel electrodes and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. Respective electric fields are generated by respective voltages applied to the pixel electrodes relative top that on the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of each electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer in the region of the respective pixel may be adjusted so that a desired image may be formed and displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel (having the first and second substrates) and one or more panel line drivers where one or more of the drivers may be monolithically integrated on the first substrate. The first substrate of the display panel includes a plurality of gate lines extending in a first direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a second direction and crossing with the gate lines. The panel lines drivers include a gate lines driver providing gate signals to respective ones of the gate lines and a data lines driver providing data voltages to respective ones of the data lines.
When the display apparatus is turned on (powered up), the display panel may display abnormal images as its power supplies transition from an off or asleep mode to a stable powered up mode. In other words, the images may be unstable before one or more power voltages, common voltages and/or data drive voltages of the display apparatus transition to reach respective, normal (fully powered up and stabilized) levels.
Due to the irregularity of the display quality of the display panel during an initial power up and driving time, a user of the display apparatus may feel uncomfortable and concerned that something may be wrong such that the perceived reliability of the display apparatus may be reduced. The problem of prolonged power up and irregular display may be particularly pronounced in high resolution large area displays which tend to have larger common electrode and panel line capacitances and thus take longer to all charge up at once to normal states.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.